Sunset
by Kristy Cullen-Jonas
Summary: Fanfiction of the Twilight series.SPOILERS.Plz no steal.Anyway, this takes place after Breaking Dawn.Rated K bec 5 yr olds dont read twilight. About character i made up with Twilight vampires.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Forks

"It's against the rules; your time is up."

I looked him straight in the blood-red eyes. "No." In a fraction of a second, I was running off.

"After her!" I heard Aro command his army. I didn't think they could catch me, though. After running all my human life, my special ability was superspeed. As if I wasn't fast enough as a vampire already. It did help, though, especially in moments like these. I ran past people, trees, everything but other vampires. I changed directions many times and went no where in general to confuse the Volturi minions.

I thought I lost the vamps, so I slowed down. It started raining, but the sensation of the rain felt so good. People looked at me weirdly so I should've probably went under the cover of a roof or at least have an umbrella, but I didn't care. I was a vampire. A vampire that had escaped the Volturi. I knew they'd be looking for me and it didn't really make sense why they hadn't caught me yet, but I wanted to enjoy some moments without worries. A sign suddenly caught my eye. Apparently this town was called Forks. It only had about 3,000 people. _This is a tiny place_, I thought. Then I realized that this place being tiny was perfect. The Volturi would never find me here; they would never think to look here.I laughed just for the heck of it. I started walking off, deeper into the town.

I had been walking only about 20 minutes when suddenly the smell hit me. I stopped and covered my nose. It stank so bad. like...shape shifter.

I held my breath and let go of my nose. My curiosity took over. I started running in the direction I had smelled shape shifter. I smelled the area. The smell hit me again and was unbearable, but I really wanted to find what was there.

Finally, there was a house in sight, just few hundred feet away. I took a small breath. Yep, that was definitely the place. I was about to take a step when suddenly I felt someone watching me. My instincts kicked in. I crouched and suddenly a couple of people were in front of me. But not just any people --- vampires.

The weirdest thing was that there, right in front of me and side by side the vampires, was a shape shifter.


	2. Chapter 2: Convo with the Clan

They were already in defense mode, except for one.

"Wait, Edward," he whispered to a guy who was glaring at me menacingly.

"Carlisle, we don't know who she is---"

"Exactly, maybe she doesn't mean any harm."

The guy hesitated, then stood up straight. I knew he still didn't trust me, and I didn't trust him, either. I stood up straight because it seemed that they were willing to make peace.

The man who whispered in Grumpy's ear stepped forward and said, "We mean no harm."

"Look, you guys are just a clan of really territorial vamps, I'll just be on my way. I don't need any more trouble," I said.

"I can image you have a lot of that," Grumpy said. I bared my teeth at him.

"Edward!" a pretty 18-year-old looking girl said.

In spite of the shape shifter, I had to take a breath if I wanted to say anymore. My nose crunched up, but then I smelled ---and heard--- it. I laughed.

"That's it? You're not uber territorial, you're just protecting a human." I eased up and laughed again.

Grumpy's face hardened. "She's not just any human."

I pretended to be serious and said, "No, no, of course. Every human that manages to live with vampires must be special."

"What's your problem?!"

"Whoa, whoa," I took a step back.

"Sorry." I looked at the girl with brown hair that scolded Grumpy earlier, even she looked mad.

I sighed."Look, I'm sorry ok? It's not like I'm gunna do anything to your human. I won't be here for long. I have more important things to do that mess with vampires with anger management problems," I looked directly at Grumpy when I said that.

Suddenly, Grumpy backed off a little. He seemed to have realized something. He looked at the blonde pacemaker man and shook his head. I suddenly realized that one of them was a mind reader. I sighed impatiently.

"Stop with the special powers!" I said. "Why don't you?" Grumpy said. Suddenly I realized that he was the mind reader, but he couldn't get into my head. I laughed. "Can't get into my head, can you?" I asked. "Yeah, it's like my second power. It's awesome!" I giggled.

The shape shifter seemed to have lost interest because he was getting fidgety and seemed to want to get into the house...Where the human was. Oh my god! He probably imprinted on the human! I'd heard about that. The shape shifter seemed to have caught my gaze, but I just stared on instead of dropping my gaze.

"It's been nice talking to you, but all I really wanted to meet the shape shifter. I've never met one before. Anyway, I can see he wants to get back to the love of his life." The shape shifter looked astonished. "I have some vamps to outrun and hide from."

"Vampires like who?" Peacemaker asked.

"Vampires like the Volturi." I said. All the vampires looked astonished for a full second, but they all thawed out of the daze fast.

"We can help you," Peacemaker said.

"Sorry, but no. I don't think that you want to be seen with me, and I'm not sure if I want to be seen with a vampire clan keeping safe a a human."

"Why don't you just come in?" Peacemaker asked. All the the people in front of me stared at him, their faces screaming, _NO!_

"Ok, just to prove to you vamps that I can handle myself."

"What if you can't?" Grumpy asked.

"I've done it before!" I screamed at him. I was getting impatient, but of course they didn't know I'd had human family I took care of when I was a newborn. I knew that mind readers could catch only a few of my thoughts--more and more when I let them in by getting to know them better--and Grumpy seemed to have caught that one.

I started walking toward the door. In the middle of a fraction of a second, they were going to block the door. Of course, they had not chance against superfast me. They seemed to go in slow motion when I reached out, took a breath, and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3: The HalfBreed Child

I looked straight into the eyes of the human. There was something wrong with her. Not mentally, but she was just too beautiful to be a human. But she had a heartbeat...

By the time I had finished my last thought about the child, the vampires from outside and the vampires from in the house rushed up to me. The one that I guessed was the strongest grabbed me and held me prisoner. I looked at Grumpy.

"What is this?" He knew I wasn't taking about Hulk holding me back.

"It's a long story," he said. Then He began explaining. He told me who they were and their whole story.

"Wow," I said. "And I thought my life was troublesome." I laughed.

I looked at the child. Since I had stepped into the Cullen's house I hadn't taken a breath. But If I wanted to talk, I had to take a breath. When I did, it burned and Jasper felt my pain. I strained myself until I knew I had control. It was pretty easy. I wasn't a newborn anymore.

"She's beautiful," I said looking at the child, Renesmee.

"She's very special," Bella and Jacob said at the same time.

The child seemed to be studying me. She reached out and I had a strange urge to touch her hand. I almost reached out, but Emmett kept me in his strong lock.

"I won't do anything, I swear!" I screeched. I didn't know why I needed to touch Renesmee's hands so much. Maybe because of the same reason I'd followed Jacob's scent. Curiosity of the unknown. I suddenly remembered the phrase "curiosity killed the cat". Edward laughed, he must have caught that thought, too. Emmett loosened a little, but still didn't let go. In a quick move, I sucked in my stomach, slid out of Emmett's hold and was touching Renesmee's hand before anyone even had a chance to react. A quick vision of my face with a question filled my mind. It was amazing, Renesmee's power. I was about to tell her my name when I was pulled back suddenly. Edward looked frustrated.

"How did you get to her so fast?" Emmett asked me, holding me against the wall.

I wasn't sure if he was frustrated with me for getting out of his hold or excited to know how I did it.

I smiled at him, "Super speed," I replied. The excitement seemed to take over the frustration.

"Sweet," he said.

"Yeah, now let me go."

"Sorry, no can do."

Renesmee suddenly said, "Daddy, she won't hurt me," to Edward.

"We don't know that, Nessie," he said.

"I do. She won't hurt me." I laughed at her stubbornness. Emmett eased and I cautiously walked to Renesmee. The same vision of me with the question popped into my mind.

"My name is Danielle," I told her. She touched my cheek and there was a replay of me escaping Emmett's hold and speeding up faster than a vampire could say "whoa". This time, I knew her question was how could I do that so fast?

"Well, sweetie, my special power is super speed," I told her.

"You must be really fast if you are already faster than a vampire," she unexpectedly said, her voice sounding musical and beautiful. A jab of pain went through my heart. She was a beautiful, cool kid just like my little sister was. I saw Jasper look at me questioningly, he probably felt the jab of pain. I brushed off his look. I hoped that Edward hadn't caught the sister thought. I looked at Edward to make sure, but he looked a little sympathetic, so I knew he probably had. I brushed a lock of Renesmee's long curly hair behind her ear and got up from my crouch. By this time, all of the clan had gotten comfortable.

"So," Edward said, "what's the story?"


End file.
